Fire & Water
by DarkTailsXZ
Summary: Tails and Cream have been friends all their lives, but as they've grown older, those feelings have become stronger. During an innocent plane ride something goes wrong and they'll both have to face their own feelings, find out what each other feels... and decide what to do afterwards.


**NOTE:**

This unusual product of my mind was my entry for a fanfic contest in DeviantArt which main objective was to write a story that contained a lot of seduction and Lemon… but apart from that, my personal goal was firstly to prove myself as a writer, as I'd never done anything remotely like this before, and secondly, to write a fanfic that even though is sexually explicit, not to make it vulgar, but on the contrary, make it erotically suggestive (something rarely seen in a fanfic). Do you think I reached my goal?… for now, I can tell you it was an interesting and entertaining experiment, so enjoy!

* * *

**FIRE & WATER**

Cruising over the beautiful Mobius sky, painted with gold by the sunset, was a small blue aircraft with space only for two passengers. It was piloted by a young yellow fox with two tails, blue eyes and friendly stare called Miles Prower, but better known by his nickname "Tails". He wore blue jeans, a brown jacket with wool on the inside, his usual white gloves, red shoes and pilot goggles.

On the passenger seat located behind the pilot, was Cream, a beige rabbit with hazel eyes, long ears that fell down her back and a scared, yet thrilled expression. Her outfit consisted in a beautiful orange sleeveless dress with a little blue bow, a couple elegant white gloves and orange and yellow shoes.

A week earlier, on Cream's eighteenth birthday, Tails had promised to take her on a ride in the Tornado, his old and trusty biplane. As years had gone by, both had developed a great friendship, however, sometimes Tails wondered what would happen if that friendship became something else. Frequently he surprised himself imagining her as she approached slowly and placed her lips on his as they surrounded each other in a strong embrace. In that moment, that image ran through his mind, but he forced it out of his thoughts. The truth was that he deeply enjoyed Cream's company and although he found it hard to admit, he felt strongly attracted to her.

"Today's the day!" He'd said to himself that morning before picking her up at her house. "Now that we're going to spend a long time on our own is my chance to tell her how I feel."

Regarding Cream, she was enjoying the trip a lot. At her party, she'd told Tails that she'd love to see the sunset from the sky, so she didn't hesitate a moment when Tails offered to take her on his plane. There was, however, another reason for having accepted. Some time ago, she'd started to feel something strange inside her every time she saw or thought about Tails, and because of that, the later became increasingly frequent. Many times she had tried to gather up the courage to express her feelings to him, but she never could.

Cream couldn't help but feel certain admiration for her friend Amy, who wouldn't let by an opportunity to tell Sonic how much she loved him (although sometimes she overdid it); or for Rouge, who would never refrain from using her charms to get what she wanted.

In that moment, Cream wished she had those skills to talk freely to Tails; however, Cream was a shy girl and so far she'd had to settle with watching him from afar and wonder if he felt something for her as well. Cream had accepted that ride in hopes of finding the chance to get sincere about her feelings.

"So what do you think about the view?" Tails asked casually. Cream didn't answer. "Cream?"

"What...? I… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said shyly.

Tails laughed a little. "Nevermind, I asked what you thought about the view."

"It's wonderful!" She answered. "Thanks a lot for the ride!"

"It's my pleasure!" He said. "I'm glad you're having fun."

After that, they both fell silent. Come on… say something! Tails thought to himself angrily, but his eloquence seemed to have jumped from the plane.

"Hey Cream…" He said nervously.

"What is it Tails?"

"I… want to tell you something."

Cream's cheeks turned red. What could Tails want to tell her? In that moment she wished she wasn't behind him so she could see his expression.

"Tell me." She whispered almost fearfully.

"I…"

Suddenly, the plane shook violently. They both looked around. They'd been so absorbed in their thoughts that they hadn't realized they were surrounded by storm clouds.

"It's gonna rain." He announced. "We should go back."

Tails started to turn the plane around, but in that moment they started to feel the first raindrops. Tails pressed a button and immediately a crystal dome came out and covered both seats.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." He commented.

Cream just smiled shyly. Meanwhile the plane shook more and more and the rain became stronger.

"So what were you about to tell me?" Cream asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Tails started babbling. "You see, Cream… what I wanted to tell you is that I… that I… I li…"

What happened next was very quick: They heard a loud noise and saw a blinding light. After that, the plane started to spin out of control as the smell of smoke reached their noses. One of the wings had caught fire.

"Hold on Cream!" Tails shouted.

Cream closed her eyes and started shouting.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"We're not gonna die! I will keep us safe!" Tails reassured, although deep inside, he wasn't so sure of it.

Tails held on to the wheel and making use of all his skill, managed to stop the plane from spinning, however, they still kept on descending at great speed. Suddenly the plane's emergency systems activated some fire extinguishers that put off the fire in the wing; still Tails couldn't regain control of it. Cream ventured to open her eyes and saw the terrain below them. It was a thick forest of very high trees, and there was no place to land in sight. Suddenly they spotted a clearing, not too big, but it was their only chance to survive. Tails tipped the nose of the plane, turned the wheel and reduced the speed the best he could.

"Here we go!"

A second later, the plane hit hard on the ground. Tails activated the normal and the emergency brakes right away. The plane crashed with some small bushes and managed to stop between two taller trees.

Several minutes passed before any of them dared to move. Cream was the first to open her eyes. Fearfully, she looked around and after a moment, she exclaimed:

"We made it! Tails, you saved us!"

Without thinking, Cream jumped from her seat and put her arms around Tails' neck. The fox felt his face burn and a moment later, sensing Tails' lack of response, Cream took notice of what she'd done and immediately let go of him as if he were burning metal and moved back to her seat.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." She tried to excuse herself.

"Don't worry Cream." He said regaining composure. "I'm relieved you're okay."

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the stormed ceased. By then, the night had fallen completely. Before long, the clouds faded away and allowed them to see the sky lit by the almost full moon and the stars. Tails pressed a button and the crystal dome withdrew to its compartment.

"I have to check how bad the damages were." Said Tails climbing down and taking out a box of tools. "You can stay here if you wish."

"I want to help you." Said Cream. "I feel bad for not doing anything."

"Don't worry Cream." He smiled. "I won't take long."

When she saw Tails' smile, a shiver ran through Cream's back and her cheeks felt warm again. Meanwhile, Tails realized how adorable she looked when she blushed, but again, he managed to keep his thoughts away and focus on what he had to do.

After checking the wing, as well as the rest of the plane, Tails announced:

"It seems the damages were minor."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Cream said with relief.

"It won't take long to repair them and you'll see that in short time we'll be back at your house!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Cream, however, wiped her smile from her face. Her breath became difficult and she experienced a strange uneasy feeling.

"Wait Tails!" She said almost without thinking.

"What is it?" He asked with surprise.

Cream took a moment to answer. Damn! What do I tell him now? She thought furiously.

"I… uh… thought it might be a good idea if we… returned until tomorrow." She said trying her best to sound natural.

"Until tomorrow?"

"Yeah… I mean… it's better that way because… you know, we just had an awful experience and well… maybe we could just spend the night here and rest… and tomorrow we could repair the plane and go back… but if you wish to go back now, well…"

"Spend the night together?" Tails asked without noticing.

"What? NO! I didn't mean it that way!" Cream hurried to correct. "I just thought it would be good to rest a little before returning… but if you want to go now, it's okay…"

"No, no! I wasn't thinking about that!" Tails said hurriedly. "Actually I think it's a great idea to rest. It's safe here and we have enough supplies to spend the night… we could get some wood to make a campfire and… what you say if you stay here and prepare the ground and I go cut the wood?"

And saying no more, Tails took a small axe from his tools and headed off almost running toward the woods. Once he was beyond eyesight from Cream, he stood in front of a tree and started banging his head against it.

"Now you've done it, genius!" He muttered bitterly. "You had to open that big mouth of yours! Now she'll think you're a pervert…"

Meanwhile Cream wished for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Well done, girl…" She said sadly. "There you had your big chance and you only managed to scare him off."

After a while, Cream had already prepared a small circle of dirt near the plane and Tails returned with his arms full of firewood. Tails wondered why Cream had asked him to spend the night there. Surely she felt nervous to fly after what had happened. The truth was that the idea of spending a night alone with Cream had him excited as much as terrified.

In short time, they were both sitting in a fallen tree trunk eating sausages by the fire. Even though the nigh was warm, they remained somewhat close to each other.

"You know, Cream" Tails said suddenly. "I really like being with you."

"Really?" She said blushing a little. "I enjoy your company too!"

Suddenly Cream seemed to remember something.

"By the way, Tails. What was it you wanted to tell me before the plane crashed?"

Tails blushed again and looked to the fire.

"Well, I… wanted to tell you that I…" Tails took a moment to gather courage. "I like you a lot, Cream…"

Cream was baffled. She wanted to say a lot of things, but the only thing that came to her lips was:

"You… you do?"

"Yes… I mean… more than just a friend. I… think you're a really nice girl and well, I'm… I'm in love with you, and… of course I don't expect anything from you, I just wanted to tell you how I feel…"

All of a sudden, Cream was overcome by great joy and couldn't help but smile widely.

"I appreciate it Tails… I really like you too."

"Really?" Tails asked surprised.

"Yes, but I didn't have the nerve to tell you."

By then, he was also smiling wide.

"I… I'm really happy…" He said almost in a whisper.

A moment went by before they noticed that their faces were coming closer. Suddenly their lips touched. At first it was a shy kiss that they broke almost instantly. Then their gaze met and after a moment they both closed their eyes and gave in to a more passionate kiss. Neither lost detail of the magnificent sensation that the touch of each other's soft and sweet lips provoked them. Cream wrapped her arms around Tails' neck while he caressed her face with one of his hands, as he was using the other one to hold on to the tree they were sitting.

Then, the hand with which he was holding slipped, causing them to fall over from the trunk, her landing on top of him. Suddenly they both felt something strange. Tails lowered his gaze and realized with horror that his left hand was touching one of Cream's breasts.

"I'm sorry Cream!" He exclaimed taking off his hand. "I really didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!"

Extremely embarrassed, Tails saw Cream's face, but to his surprise, he didn't meet a look of anger or disgust, but something like… curiosity?

In that moment Cream could almost feel the gears coming together inside her brain. She understood everything. If she wished for something, she was to get it herself.

A moment later and for Tails' further surprise, Cream smiled and stood up slowly. She then offered her hand and helped him up.

"You know, while you were looking for the wood, I found something I would like to show you." She said using a voice tone he'd never heard her use before. "Follow me."

Without letting go of his hand, she started to walk towards some trees. Tails was more confused than ever, but dared not refuse or make any question. After they walked past some trees, the landscape cleared again and Tails was greatly surprised to see they were standing on the edge of a beautiful water spring with a little cascade a few feet from them.

"Cream… I…"

But she just smiled and gently put her finger over his mouth. Then she turned around and walked a few steps towards the water. Every move she made after that, she made it agonizingly, yet deliciously slowly, her back always to Tails. First she took off her gloves, then her shoes and socks and put them unhurriedly over a rock. Then she untied her bow, unbuttoned her dress and then with a sudden move of her hand, made it fall to the ground.

Tails was dumbfounded. Cream's body was much more beautiful than he had imagined. The moonlight gently lit her figure as she continued undressing. First she took her hands to her back, undid her bra and threw it carelessly to the ground. Then she turned her gaze to him, smiled seductively and finally took off her panties, which she parsimoniously put with the rest of her clothes.

Tails could barely breathe. This simply couldn't be happening. A part of him wanted to run away, but fortunately for him, the other part made him stay where he was. Tails continued watching her, intoxicated by her beauty, trying not to blink as to not let go of any detail. Her legs were long and their muscles were firm; her waist and belly were slender, but not so much as to make her look frail; her breasts and butt were perfect: not too big and not too small; her shoulders and back were beautifully outlined by her bones and muscles, and her neck was long and thin. However, and despite everything he'd just discovered, what had him captivated were her eyes and her smile, which, even when they poured sensuality and eroticism, hadn't yet lost that trace of surprise and innocence. The same innocence she was about to give to him and no one else.

Suddenly she started to walk again and slowly entered the spring heading for the cascade. Once she was a couple feet from it, she turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna stand there?"

That seemed to wake him up. Cream watched a little amused and with certain tenderness how he started clumsily and hurriedly to take off his clothes, which, as opposed to her, threw around carelessly. As he was doing so, Cream was a little shocked. He wasn't very muscular, but it was enough to make a small shiver run through her back. Fortunately she was underwater and he couldn't see it. Most of all, his arms, his chest and his back were his most attractive features.

Tails finished undressing and for a brief moment, she noticed his member, which was fully erect in that moment. Cream experienced a slight discomfort. After all, she'd never been with a boy and she didn't know for sure what to do. However, she wouldn't change her mind… besides, who would be better to share that very special moment than the boy she'd loved all her life, even if she hadn't realized?

Quickly but without running, Tails joined Cream in the spring. The water was warm, so in a way, it helped increase their arousal. When they were facing each other again, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn't really necessary. That look meant all… all that was said and all that was kept quiet, all they had meant to say but didn't dare… all they meant to each other. All was said with that look, like a language only they could understand.

Then suddenly and perfectly in sync, they closed their eyes and joined in a kiss again. Wilder than the others. Their bodies squeezed together as if they were trying to merge with each other. Their lips and tongues caressed and their breath became one, just as their soft moans. Their hands slid gently through their bodies, exploring each other head to toe. Tails continued getting drunk with the soft smell of Cream's hair, and she couldn't stop caressing his arms and his back while listening to the deep sound of his voice.

Underwater, their legs intertwined so that his thigh started rubbing her crotch while he fondled her breasts with his hands. That made Cream let out a series of moans of pleasure combined with certain disbelief. Staring at him with her mouth open, she moved her right hand under the water and started scratching his belly both tender and wildly. Then she moved her hand over to his member and started stroking it gently. Tails' eyes opened wide and threw his head backwards smiling broadly. Cream also smiled but with happiness. In some way, being able to make him feel the pleasure she herself was feeling made her feel even closer to him. Suddenly the same emotion caused her to squeeze a little harder, which took him by surprise and caused him a violent shiver that almost made him slip and fall. Cream let out a kinky little laugh and helped him up again.

"I'm sorry… did I surprise you?" She whispered.

"You surprise me every moment." He answered.

The shy smile briefly made its way back to her lips. Apparently it still made her blush when she was paid a compliment.

"Well, I suggest you to get used to surprises…"

Cream took a step away from Tails and with a move of her head indicated him to follow her, then she turned her back on him again and dived in the water. Thrilled, Tails quickly dived after her. They chased each other swimming placidly around the small body of water. They dived and emerged; they took each other's hand; they hugged and then pushed one another playfully. And so, loaded with sexual energy, they continued to play around for awhile as if nothing else in the world mattered… that was their moment and nothing would take it away from them.

Suddenly Cream swam over to the shore and started walking out.

"What happened?" Said a surprised Tails.

Cream gave him a reassuring look.

"I'm getting cold." She announced calmly. "I want us to get a little warmer."

Tails didn't need to hear it twice, as he immediately came out of the water and embraced her to give her some warmth as they both treaded the short path to the campfire. Even though he was as cold as her, that noble gesture made Cream blush, and therefore, her temperature went up a little.

Once they were by the fire again, Cream separated from Tails and lay down on the wet grass close to the fire. Tails couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked laying on the ground and illuminated by the light fire and the moon; Fragile and unprotected but at the same time enigmatic and powerful.

Cream opened her legs a little and Tails kneeled over in between, putting his hands beside her head. A moment later, he bent over and started kissing her neck causing her slight tickles of pleasure. Suddenly, he raised his head and their eyes met again, however, this time her smiled hesitated a little.

"What is it, Cream?" Tails asked with some concern.

Cream averted her gaze and took a moment to answer.

"It's just that… it's my first time and… I'm nervous."

Tails couldn't help but feel a great tenderness.

"I understand… To be truthful, I'm scared to death myself." He said very gently and caused her a slight laugh. "But I… I love you… and I would never do anything that would harm you or made you feel uncomfortable."

Cream blushed more than ever.

"Thank you… I love you too." She whispered.

"There's just one problem." He said a little embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"It's that I… I don't have any protection…"

Now it was Cream's turn to smile tenderly to her beloved.

"Don't worry." She said stroking his cheek. "I told Amy about our trip and she made me take a pill. I didn't want to because I never thought we would end like this, but now I'm glad I did it."

Tails smiled with relief.

"We'll have the chance to thank her."

Tails came closer to kiss her, but she stopped him again.

"I just ask you… to do it carefully…" She whispered.

He answered with a smile and bent over to kiss her lips. Then he took his member in his hand and very slowly, he entered her. Cream let out a scream.

"Are you okay?" He said alarmed.

"It hurts…" She answered after a moment. "But keep going…"

Tails continued going deeper very slowly and started moving his hips very gently. That was a thousand times better than anything he had experienced that night… or in his whole life for that matter. It was a feeling of happiness and ecstasy that had no equal, which pressed his chest and barely let him breathe. On her side, she felt a strange combination of pain and pleasure. With every movement, she became more used to it and started moving more freely. Tails put his elbows on the ground while he caressed gently her head and kissed her neck and listened to her moans. Cream ran her hands through his arms, then his shoulders, his back, his chest, his waist, his butt, his tails… as if she wanted to absorb him through her hands.

Then she raised her legs and wrapped them around his back pushing him further inside and making them moan harder. Suddenly Cream felt something breaking inside her and Tails went in deeper than ever. At first Cream felt a lot of pain, however her body experienced a new level of pleasure that made her twist and groan. Tails stopped thrusting.

"What happened, Cream?" He asked really concerned. "If it hurts too much, we can stop…"

However he couldn't finish the sentence because Cream grabbed him from the back of his head and moved it closer to hers while giving him an almost pleading look.

"Don't do it…! Please don't stop." She panted. "Do it harder…"

Cream had never felt that way in her life; so exposed and vulnerable, yet so covered and protected; with the certainty that she was only his and he was only hers. On his side, Tails couldn't feel any better. Every thrust of his hips, every touch of her soft body produced in him an unmatched state of joy and arousal. She was like a musical instrument from which he extracted the most beautiful notes.

"Let's switch." Cream said suddenly. "I want to be on top."

Without pulling out of her, Tails moved his arm under her head and they rolled over so that she was on top of him. The new position provoked them new sensations that they accepted gladly. Then he sat on the ground and ran his mouth over her neck, then her shoulders and then her breasts. Then he started licking and nibbling her nipples, taking delight in the exquisite sound of her moaning.

After a while, Cream put her hands on his shoulders and made him lay down again.

"My turn now." She announced with her naughty smile.

Cream ran her hands over Tails' mouth and he began to lick her fingers. After a minute, she took her hands to his chest and gently rubbed and pinched his nipples. Meanwhile, he stretched his arms and continued caressing her breasts, belly, waist and legs.

And so, they continued their rhythmical sway, taken over by some strange frenzy that kept them from leaving a muscle still. Burning stronger than the campfire, brighter than the moonlight and wilder than the storm that had taken them there.

Cream fell onto Tails and they grasped each other's hands and placed them over their heads. The arousal was reaching its peak. They wouldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm… I'm about to finish…" She panted.

"So am I." He whispered.

"Finish with me…"

They started moving more vigorously, making use of all the energy they had left. Suddenly their bodies tensed and a wave of sensations washed over them, making them scream in ecstasy and passion as they wrapped each other in a strong embrace. A moment later, the sensation left them. Their lungs let go of all the air inside them and quickly filled again. Their muscles loosened as if they just dropped a very heavy object.

Cream remained lying down on top of Tails and stayed there for a while. Later, very carefully, she pulled away and rolled over to the ground, remaining by his side. Tails put his arm under her head and she took shelter in his chest. Both were smiling widely. Suddenly, their eyes met again, but their look wasn't full of ecstasy or passion anymore, but of deep love.

"You're incredible." He whispered.

Cream blushed again and squeezed more to his chest.

"So are you." She said. "Are you sure you hadn't done this before?"

"To be honest, I had."

She raised her head and looked at him with surprise. He laughed briefly.

"In my mind. With you. Like a thousand times."

She relaxed again and laughed as well.

"I've heard the boys think a lot about that."

"And the girls don't?" He asked intrigued. "You'd never thought about it before?"

Once again, Cream gave him her naughty look.

"Like a thousand times… we just hide it better."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. They both had a good laugh.

After a moment, Tails said in a tender and somewhat serious tone:

"Thank you for being in my life, Cream"

"It's me who needs to thank you…" She said smiling.

"I love you, Cream…"

"I love you too, Tails…"

They both tightened their embrace and after a while, they gave in to the tiredness and the sleep, and they remained side by side for the rest of the night. There were many things yet to say, but they had all the time in the world to do it.

_The End._


End file.
